


Soul Mates

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sex, characters are now of age even though canon never lets them age, pikachu is female, written back during the great what gender is pikachu debate period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: The very first attempt I ever made an explicit fic.





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ash Ketchum now a healthy young man of twenty-one walked threw the forest Pikachu still perched on his head just like she had done in his youth happily smelling a small pink flower she had plucked from a bush they went by. Despite his age, he still looked very much like he had at ten true he was taller and much broader in the chest area but over all he still looked like himself. "It’s times like these that really make you appreciate nature huh Pikachu," Ash said pulling an apple out of a nearby tree and wiping it on his shirt. "I remember when I was younger always rushing threw never bothering to look up and notice how beautiful this world is." Ash began to eat the apple and when he had finished most of it he gave what was left to a slightly miffed Pikachu she had wanted a whole one to herself.

Ash sighed when he noticed her sulking. "Alright next tree we go by I’ll pick you an apple and even cut it up for you okay?" Ash was rewarded with her shouting happily into his ear. Ash began to look for another apple tree when he heard a roaring sound nearby accompanied by a girls scream. "Hang on Pikachu." Ash said sprinting forward threw the trees. Pikachu hanging onto his hat as best she could.

Ash noticed the rumbling had decreased like it was moving away he burst threw some bushes into a clearing to see Gisselle sitting on a rock over looking a ruined camp site. She didn’t even notice him she was just staring at all her ruined stuff and scowling. "Gisselle what happened here?" Ash asked as he looked around seeing torn bits of clothing and what looked like a tent.

Gisselle jumped turning around quickly surprise temporarily replacing her scowl once she saw who it was she returned to her scowling sweep of the area. "A heard of Nidoking happened they charged in and started wrecking things before moving on." she said bitterly. "Before you ask I didn’t do anything to provoke them it’s mating season and my camp was in their way as they head in search of females." she contained to stare at what was left of her camp.

"Hey Gisselle come on lets go." Ash said as he tied the bag holding the shreds of her things. She looked at him funny. "Come on it’s a few days to the nearest town and you don’t have any of your supplies so your coming with me." Ash said.

"I can take care of myself Ash Ketchum." she said from where she was still looking at what remained of the meal she had planned to have for supper. Ash just stood there waiting. "Fine I guess your not gonna take no for an answer so lets go." she said as she walked past him.

"Lead the way." Ash said as he picked up the bag and followed after her. They walked in silence for the rest of the day only stopping when Ash found an apple tree and had to keep his promise to pikachu who happily devoured the four apple slices set infront of her.

Ash was walking behind her he noticed how she looked even better than she had at the pokemon tech. Gisselle meanwhile seemed oblivious to the fact Ash was checking her out. Ash wondered why she always dressed so formal in a pleated skirt and a dress Jacket with several buttons on it.

That night when they were setting up camp she looked at him and said "So where are the other two you know Brock and Misty?" Ash who had been busy starting a fire to cook their supper looked up at her curiously. "Alright be that way I was just curious as often as I saw them at the pokemon league with you those first few years I though you three were joined at the hip."

Ash finished starting the fire before going to sit near her. "We parted ways awhile ago I’d rather not go into detail but things rarely turn out the way you intend." he said before heading over to his bag and throwing her what looked like a blue pajama shirt.

"What’s this for?" She asked looking at the shirt in her hand and then back to him. Ash had unrolled the sleeping bag and was searching for something else in his bag.

"That’s for you to sleep in I’m not sharing my sleeping bag with you in that get up." Gisselle got ready to slap him. Ash seeing this quickly added. "Look at those buttons on your coat." She did and suddenly comprehension dawned on her. "It’s gonna be a tight fit anyway and I’m not having those things digging into me if you roll over."

"Well then why don’t I just sleep on the ground." she said haughtily Ash just looked at her before walking off into the forest caring something in his hand. He came back a few minutes later dressed only in a pair of pajama pants.

He put his old clothes in his bag then got in the sleeping bag before turning and saying "Well make you choice sleep out here in the cold or in here." he said looking right at her. Ash smirked as he saw her head off into the woods and come back wearing the blue shirt which she seemed grateful that it covered all her important area’s.

"Move over and face the other way." she said climbing into the sleeping bag surprised at how tight it fit it was. She ignored Ash when he said goodnight and began trying to fall asleep with her back to his. Just before she finally fell asleep she looked over to see Pikachu already snoozing in her small sleeping bag and thought "How I envy you."

Gisselle awoke to find herself wrapped in Ash’s arms she turned around and smiled at the goofy grin on his face and decided to have a little fun at his expense. Carefully twisting around to face him she then leaned in to slap him. She had planned to shock him awake by yelling pervert, but she was the one shocked when Ash kissed her suddenly wrapping his arms around her and rolling over on top of her.

She looked up after Ash let up to see him smiling with barely contained laughter. "Why Gisselle I had no idea you wanted me." Pushing him off of her she jumped up and stormed off hearing Ash burst out laughing behind her.

She came back later fully dressed to see him still laughing. "You could have told me you were awake and how come you left your arms around me?" Ash calmed down enough to look at her and noticed that she was very mad.

"Simple you were on top of one arm if I moved it you would wake up and you looked so peaceful without that scowl you carry around all the time." Gisselle just glared at him before walking off.

Ash caught up with her a few minutes later after getting dressed himself and packing up the small camp ground. "Look Gisselle I’m sorry okay?" Ash asked as he began to keep pace walking beside her.

"It’s not that it’s just what you said struck a nerve." Ash gave her a quizzical glance and they spent the rest of the day traveling in a tense silence that lasted until they were both dressed for bed and about to go to sleep.

"Hey Gisselle want to talk about it." Ash said from where he was sitting on a rock he noticed she was ignoring him as she turned to look out into the darkness. "Please Gisselle what about what I said stuck a nerve it helps to talk about things."

"What you said is what Joe used to say." she said sadly looking up at the stars. "He said he loved to watch me sleep cause I seemed at peace." she moved her arm up Ash was sure to wipe away a tear. "Sometimes I wish I could go back and keep from making the same mistakes I made."

Ash walked over and put his hands on her shoulder she turned and began to cry into his chest. "I know I wish I hadn’t made so many mistakes with Misty but you can’t change the past Gisselle you have to look forward." he said as she continued to sob against his chest.

"What’s so bad is I don’t think I’ll ever find anyone who can love me." Gisselle said threw the sobs. Ash didn’t know why but for some reason he leaned down and kissed her. Gisselle was shocked but soon found herself responding.

Gisselle began to rub her hands up and down Ash back. She paused as Ash’s hand slid up the shirt she was wearing and found the clasp for her bra undoing it afterwards Ash slid his hand out. He began to quickly unbutton the shirt once he was done he flung it back over his head. Gisselle bra and panties soon followed the shirt.

Pikachu was awaked by Ash’s pajama shirt landing on her she looked out from under it to see Ash and a naked Gisselle on his sleeping bag and quickly ducked back under the shirt and went to sleep.

Ash kissed her passionately as he caressed her body all over with his hands before sliding down planting kisses on her neck and chest before taking her nipples carefully into his mouth. Gisselle let out her breath quickly as Ash’s hand stopped and began to massage the area between her legs.

Ash stopped and stood up pulling his pajama bottoms off and then laying back down beside her. Ash kissed her deeply once again before maneuvering himself between her legs. Gisselle gasped as Ash penetrated her. Ash then began to slowly pump in and out. Gisselle began to moan and begged him to go faster but Ash kept going at the same methodically slow pace as he began with.

Gisselle began to shove her waist back to meet his thrust while running her hands all over his back. Gisselle’s moaning increased as sweat began to shine in the moonlight and Ash began to pick up the pace ramming into her as hard and as fast as he could Gisselle finally screamed out as an orgasm rocked her body. Ash thrust in as deep as he could as his own orgasm happened he kept pumping in and out till he was soft then fell down and cradled her in his arms where the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as they lay there arms around each other Gisselle set up wrapping part of the sleeping bag around her torso exposing Ash’s bare chest. "What’s wrong?" Ash said sitting up beside her.

"Ash about what happened last night...." she trailed off as he kissed her. "Ash what was that about?" she asked after the kiss ended

He pulled back and putt a finger to her lips. "Shhh, I don’t know why what happened happened but you should know this I don’t regret it and think I’m falling in love with you."

Gisselle looked at him and smiled before kissing him passionately the two falling back into the sleeping bag. "You know Ash Ketchum I think I’m falling in love with you too." she said happily.

Pikachu watched from where she set and smiled thinking. "I knew Ash would someday find his soul mate I admit I was worried when it didn’t turn out to be Misty but looks like Happy endings do really happen."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
